


Secretly

by paperscribe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping in the car, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with Hathaway's voicemail messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly

Hathaway made a slight noise of frustration.

"What is it?" Lewis asked, looking up.

Hathaway shook his head. "No, it's…my voicemail is full."

"Saving too many messages?" Lewis asked.

"Something like that," Hathaway said. 

Lewis held out his hand for the phone.

Hathaway gave it to him. "Yours not working?"

"I'm going to go through your messages. I reckon there's loads of stuff you don't need in there--dentists' appointments and things. I do the same thing. Like a magpie."

Hathaway looked faintly alarmed. "Sir…"

Lewis held up a hand. He was trying to listen.

Message 1: "Jim, it's Robbie. Lewis. Thought I'd get some coffee this morning and wondered what you like. If you get this before eight, give us a shout. If not, I'll have a guess. Bye."

Lewis looked at Hathaway. "This message must be from ages ago if I was still calling you Jim."

"It's the first message you ever left me," Hathaway said.

Lewis smiled. "Imagine you remembering that. I suppose we can save that one for posterity." He moved on to the next one.

Message 2: "Jim, it's Robbie. Lewis. There's been a callout in Kidlington. Get here fast as you can. Here's the address…"

Message 3: "James, it's Robbie Lewis. Were you ever going to tell me you hate being called Jim? I had to hear it from Laura. Anyway, I have a question about smartphones. Ring me when you get the chance. Thanks."

Message 4: "James, it's Robbie Lewis…"

Lewis listened to message after message that traced the path of the past few years. When he finished listening, he returned Hathaway's phone to him.

"How many did you delete?" Hathaway asked hesitantly.

Lewis shook his head. "None." He looked at Hathaway. "They're all from me."

Hathaway nodded.

More than that, though. Hathaway had saved every message Lewis had ever left him. That was why his voicemail was full. But why? Why would those messages be important to save?

Lewis remembered listening to Val's voice on the answering machine over and over again after she died, just to hear her voice. Was it…was it possible that Hathaway kept them to cheer himself up when he was out of sorts? Or was Lewis a massive egomaniac for even entertaining the thought?

"You're good with computers," Lewis said.

Hathaway shrugged. "Fair."

"Get a little MP3 recorder," Lewis said. "Tape the messages from your voicemail to your computer so you can erase them from your phone."

Hathaway's expression seemed to soften for a moment as he realised Lewis understood that he wanted to keep the messages. "Thank you."

Lewis smiled. "Have to make room so I can leave you more messages, eh?"

Hathaway smiled. "Of course."

***

They were on their way back from a crime scene at night when they got stuck in traffic due to a road accident. Hathaway'd had a restless night and a busy day, and after half an hour of sitting in a dark, still car, he fell asleep.

He woke to find the car still, but no longer on the road. They were parked in front of Hathaway's flat. Hathaway glanced at Lewis, but Lewis was already looking at him. Their gazes caught and held for a moment before Lewis ducked his head and looked away.

"How long have we been here?" Hathaway asked.

"Twenty minutes."

Lewis sat there in the dark for twenty minutes? "How long would you have let me sleep?"

"Long as you needed," Lewis said. "You were tired."

Hathaway took a leisurely deep breath, stretching a bit. "May I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"What were you doing just before I woke up?"

Lewis's gaze shifted to the steering column. "You have an eyelash."

"Actually, I have more than one," Hathaway joked.

Lewis looked at him. "No, I mean…" He reached out, fingers brushing gently against Hathaway's cheek, and Hathaway's breath caught. What did that mean? Surely it couldn't…but could it? Did it? What should he do?

Lewis pulled his hand away, showing Hathaway the fallen eyelash on one of his fingers. "See?"

"Oh," Hathaway said. "Yes."

Before Hathaway could overthink it, he reached over to touch Lewis's hand. Lewis didn't pull away, but he didn't touch Hathaway back either. Still…he didn't pull away.

"You should get some sleep," Lewis said.

Hathaway nodded. "I know."

But it was another five minutes before either of them moved.

***

Lewis's phone buzzed on his way home, but he never answered the phone while he was driving. He waited until he was inside to listen to the message.

"Sir. It's James. I have 122 eyelashes, and they all like you. So do I."

Lewis chuckled. He called James back straightaway, but it went to voicemail.

"James, it's Robbie Lewis. Come by for breakfast tomorrow." He paused, trying to think what else to say. He should say something. "I like your eyelashes too." 

He hung up, feeling faintly foolish, and was surprised when he received a text message moments later.

_They never doubted it, sir. See you tomorrow morning._

Lewis smiled.


End file.
